evnfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyperjump
Hyperjump is the technique of travel between star systems. Operation # Choose a destination neighbor system via either : ## Galaxy map. Click one (Shift-click to chain), then close. ## Keyboard navigation. Press Hyperspace Mode, then Hyper Select to cycle. # Move away from the system center. When far enough there is a distinct beep and the destination name highlights on the game interface. The more static objects a system has, the greater the distance. Not required when there are none. # Press Hyper Jump key. # The player loses control and the ship automatically maneuvers. If the ship is sluggish enough, a step may run out of time. The next maneuver proceeds nonetheless and jump arrives at correct destination, only maybe with incorrect heading. If the ship is disabled during this time, it stops dead and the jump is canceled. ## Turns opposite to destination. The player can save time by doing this ahead of time. ## Brakes. ## Turns back toward destination. ## Accelerates to abnormally high speed. # Actual jump happens, ship is now in new system : A bit outside of jump distance, so player may quickly chain another jump. With moderate speed. Headed to system center. Non-player starships jump too, but they never lack fuel, are not found at destination if followed, and do not chase player jumps (although a mission can cause specific ships to always jumps in where the player is). Spending Jumping consumes one hundred units of the ship's Energy. These chunks are shown in bright in the energy bar. Jumping time depends on the Mass of the heaviest ship in the fleet (player ship + Escort) : * Up to 100 tons : 1 day. * Between 100 and 200 tons : 2 days. * 200 tons and more : 3 days (Edge cases of 100 & 200 tons to be determined) Notes There are instant travel alternatives to hyperjump : Hypergate and Wormhole. Outfits The following outfits have an effect on jumping. Some have other effects as well. *Common : **Battery pack - Stores energy (enough for one jump). **Solar Panel - Regenerates energy, allowing one to (eventually) make a hyperjump if out of energy. **Horizontal Booster - Allows to jump from closer to the system center. ** Starbridge Upgrade - When the standard Starbridge receives the 50,000-credit upgrade, the new Mod Starbridge will jump drastically faster than normal. *Federation : **Thorium Reactor - Regenerates energy *Polaris : **Anti-Matter Reactor - Regenerates energy **Fusion Reactor - Regenerates energy **Multi-jump Organ - Allows jumping without slowing down, allows the ship to make up to ten jumps as if it was one. **Tunneling Organ - Allows jumping without slowing down. *Sigma : **Sigma Electrical Rewiring - Increases efficiency of ship's energy usage, providing both additional capacity and faster regeneration. *Vell-os : **T-Ratings - Gives energy of various amounts. The higher the rank, the more energy. *?? **Fission Reactor - Regenerates energy **Sutherland Alluvial Dampener - Reduces jump time by one day. **Wraith Fast Jump - Allows jumping without slowing down. See Also * Hypergate * Wormhole Category: Terminology